BioTechPlex Corporation (BioTechPlex TM) proposes to develop a high content cellular screening system for epithelial cellular physiology. This system will enable the kinetic responses of multiple cellular fluorophore reportable molecular species to be simultaneously measured in a 96 well plate. The kinetic responses will be measured in a millisecond time frame, consistent with the temporal nature of many intracellular kinetic processes. This technology will provide a novel, multi-probe cellular-based platform for high content screening and high-throughput drug screening. This enabling technology will provide a major tool for the elucidation of cell based signal transduction mechanisms for drug discovery and validation by the pharmaceutical industry. [unreadable] [unreadable]